


Who Let the Dogs Out?

by orphan_account



Series: Call it a Sleep Deprived Oneshot [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's life is a lot stranger than anything Team Arrow is used to, Call it a Sleep Deprived Oneshot, Crack Fic, Felicity and Diggle are oblivious, Gen, i don't know where this came from, shenanigans happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Diggle are in the Arrow Cave when they hear barking from outside.</p>
<p>It's too early in the day for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Let the Dogs Out?

The whole mess started at exactly 3.16pm which was unusual because normally when everything went horribly wrong it was the middle of the night. Also, it wasn't Oliver who had to deal with the madness.

This time, trouble had quite literally followed them to their door. Of course, Felicity and Diggle didn’t know any of this. They were just rather confused by the fact that they could hear…barking.

They both paused for a moment.

“Did you just hear-?” Felicity began but she was interrupted as whatever it was barked loudly again.

“Does Oliver have a dog?” Diggle asked, pulling his gun out of his belt.

“Not that he’s told me,” she replied with a frown.

A high pitched whine came from behind the door followed by a series of scratching noises.

“Maybe it’s a stray?” she suggested.

“Right, a stray that just happened to wander into a closed nightclub,” he retorted, edging closer to the closed door.

“Dig, please don’t shoot the dog. Somebody probably just left the back door open and it wandered in looking for food,” Felicity pleaded.

There was a moment of silence before a crash sounded from inside the bar. Diggle threw open the door only to find an extremely guilty looking golden retriever. It perked up when it saw him, wagging its tail excitedly before darting straight past him and into the newly accessible Arrow Cave.

Cursing, Diggle slammed the door shut.

“Diggle, cool it,” Felicity said insistently. The dog had retreated to a spot behind her chair.

“Oh yeah? And what happens when Oliver comes back and finds out we’re letting stray dogs walk in.”

“Dig, look at him. He’s harmless,” Felicity said, gesturing to the dog. It wagged its tail happily.

“Fine, but you’re taking responsibility for it,” he said, raising his hands in surrender. Immediately the dog stood up and raced over to him, poking his hand with its cold nose. He hesitated before patting it on the head.

“See? Harmless. Now can I please get back to analysing this?” she asked.

Diggle sighed and sat back down at the table where a rifle sat in pieces. They may not use guns often but he was going to keep them in working order for when the occasion arose.

About ten minutes passed before Felicity spoke up.

“Diggle…Where’s the dog?” Felicity asked.

“I thought you agreed that the thing was your responsibility,” he pointed out.

“Dig! We have explosive arrows in here!” she yelled. At that moment the dog raced over carrying her mobile in its mouth. She let out a sigh as it dropped the device at her feet, looking at her expectantly.

“We’re not playing fetch with my phone,” she said, gingerly picking it up. The dog seemed disappointed by this so it raced off again.

Hoping to get a few minutes peace to finish piecing together the bullet fragments Oliver had managed to pull out of a wall, she sat down again.

A few moments later they heard a crash but when she rushed over, she found the dog had somehow managed to open the glass case they’d brought in for Barry. Not only that, but it had also managed to pull down the manikin inside, sending pieces of it all over the floor.

“Seriously?” she groaned. “Okay, you’re leaving.”

The dog whined loudly, its eyes comically widening before it raced off.

“Hey! Get back here!” she shouted.

It took twenty minutes for her and Diggle to corner it and another fifteen to get it out of the cave. It yipped pitifully outside for a while before it went quiet, allowing Felicity and Diggle to go back to their respective tasks.

Then they heard the door open and looked up to find the dog standing there looking unbelievably smug.

“What the hell?” Diggle asked.

Turns out the reason the dog had gone quiet was because it had taken to pushing crates across the floor so it could use them as a step stool and reach the access panel. How it had not only known to do that but also figured out the password without tripping any alarms was beyond them.

“Maybe it got here earlier and saw one of us enter the code to get inside?” Felicity suggested weakly. The dog seemed to actually _sigh_. They stared at it for a moment and it rolled its eyes. “Okay, I’ve got nothing.”

“Felicity? Why is the bar-” Oliver shouted but was cut short when the dog barked excitedly. “What was that?”

“Nothing!” Felicity shouted. The dog barked again, turning in circles as it did so.

“Is that a dog?” he asked, appearing at the entrance to the arrow cave.

“Maybe,” she muttered.

“Personally, my moneys on ‘alien’,” Diggle put in before returning to the disassembled rifle, still spread out on the table.

“Why is there a dog in here?” Oliver asked after a short pause. The dog barked again, more loudly this time but no one paid it much attention.

“We threw it out but it apparently knew the passcode,” she said with a resigned sigh.

There was a crash and all heads swivelled around to find that the dog had toppled another manikin, this time it was the one holding Oliver’s costume. It ran over to him and dropped his mask at his feet. There was a very pregnant pause as the dog sat down looking immensely proud of itself.

“Well I didn’t tell it your secret identity,” Diggle said with a shrug. Oliver picked up the mask, eyeing the dog warily.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that temporarily filled the room. When it faded the dog was gone and in its place was their favourite speedster, decked out in the usual costume.

“Oh my god you have no idea how exhausting you guys are,” he groaned.

“Barry?” Felicity asked incredulously.

“Hey,” he said feebly, not even attempting to move from his place on the floor.

“So all that time that was…” Diggle began before trailing off.

“You don’t know how hard dogs have it. Seriously,” Barry declared flatly.

“I’m going to take a guess and say meta-human,” Oliver said, calmly placing his mask on the desk.

“Yup, it robbed a bank before taking the train here,” he said as he got up, wincing slightly. “So, fancy teaming up to take down a meta-human that turns people into animals?”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Oliver growled.

xxx

**Two Hours and Twenty Six Minutes Later:**

Felicity and Diggle were once again greeted by the sound of a dog barking.

“Oh man, do you think…?” Diggle asked.

“At least we know it’s him this time. I wonder how Oliver got him back when he went out on his motorcycle,” Felicity said as she got up to answer the door.

She found herself face to face with a familiar looking golden retriever who wagged his tail when he saw her and an unbelievably pissed off looking alley cat, sitting with its front paws resting protectively on a bow.

“Diggle, how long did Barry say it took him to change back?” Felicity shouted urgently.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing but I had some time and madness took place. Leave a review if you've got the time and things to say. Feel free to drop a prompt if you want to.


End file.
